Loved Back
by NothingbutButterbeer
Summary: The war against Gaea is taking a heavy toll on the demigods. What happens when a certain son of Hades is injured and left in the hands of a particular son of Apollo? Solangelo Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Loved Back

 **Summary: The war against Gaea is taking a heavy toll on the demigods. What happens when a certain son of Hades is injured and left in the hands of a particular son of Apollo? Rated T for safety.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

The war against Gaea was raging on with no near end in sight. The demigods, though fiercely persistent, were exhausted, and everyone was losing strength and control over their powers. Nico di Angelo was fighting as passionately as an entire legion combined, slicing up _dracaena_ with his notorious Stygian iron sword and raising entire armies of undead warriors, but he, too, soon felt a weariness tugging him down. Every slash of his sword seemed to drain him, ever battle silently sucking out the strength from his body. Nico knew that he could not continue in his state of tire, but he stubbornly fought on, ignoring the small voice in his head begging him to stop.

All of a sudden, there was a deafening _BOOM_! Nico shook out of his drowsy haze as an entire army of Gaea's monsters burst out of the earth, sending chariots, soldiers, and muck flying everywhere. His eyes narrowed at the treacherous sight of the newly-recruited demons, a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he did not notice a wily _kampè_ creeping up behind him, a crooked grin carved on its scheming face.

With a swift motion, the _kampè_ slashed Nico across the back with its razor-sharp talons, shrieking in glee as its victim cried in pain and sank to his knees. Nico tried to regain himself but could already feel a heated wetness on his skin where the demon had cut him, and his shirt uncomfortably clung to his torso when the sticky blood dribbled down his back in crimson rivulets. He could not move as the pain numbed his entire body, and he readied himself for the monster's final blow.

Instead, however, Nico heard a sickening crunch, and the cackling demon fell beside him with an arrow dead-center on the back of its head, its distorted smile still plastered onto its face. Partly in a daze at his unbelievable fortune and partly hazy due to the _kampè_ poison slowly dulling his senses, Nico struggled to get a clear glimpse of his savior. His vision was blurring, now a mere kaleidoscope of colorful spots dancing across the battlefield, but he was able to make out a familiar lean figure with sun-bleached hair and startling blue eyes.

Will Solace. _Shit_.

Nico tensed as Will knelt down beside him and began chanting a healing mantra, running a soft hand over his injured back. A warm sensation of relief settled over him as the pain slowly dissipated, yet he still found himself holding his breath as the son of Apollo gently grazed his skin.

"Nico, you're going to have to come with me to the infirmary. You've been hurt pretty nastily, "Will said, his eyes full of concern, as he slung his quiver over his shoulder.

Ignoring the cute way Will cocked his head as he gazed at him, Nico gritted his teeth, replying, "I'm _fine_ , Solace. You've already saved the day, isn't that enough?"

Will's piercing stare was unfaltering as he firmly gripped Nico's shoulder, a hardened tone in his voice. "Nico, the _kampè_ 's poison poison has already entered your bloodstream. We need to get you to the infirmary _now_. So come on, let me help you up."

Nico jerked back as Will reached out to support his body against his own. "I can walk there by myself!" he grumbled, stumbling as he attempted to stand.

Will caught Nico by the wrists and wrapped his arm against the injured demigod's shoulder, steadying him. He was definitely looking impatient as he cried," Nico! What do you not understand? You've been _poisoned_ by demon venom and I need to get you to the infirmary now!" He tried to drag Nico along as the stubborn boy writhed around trying to free himself. He was already feeling woozy as drowsiness settled over him, but he persistently fought Will's iron grip.

Will looked absolutely fuming as he directed a furious glare Nico's way. " _Nico_ -"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, SOLACE?" Nico cried, infuriated by the weak, defenseless position he was in.

The truth was, Will Solace had never done anything even remotely wrong. In fact, he had done everything _right_. Right enough to _catch_ Nico's attention, and right enough to _hold_ Nico's attention. Will had this charming aura about him that Nico instantly fell captive to, and the fact that he was so susceptible to it made Nico sick. He had felt this way before… the clammy palms, the skipping heartbeats, the unquenchable nostalgia…, and it had ended in treacherous heartbreak: _Percy Jackson_.

Seeing Percy gaze at Annabeth so affectionately and coddle her every day had left Nico broken for a long time, but he was over that now. All those nightly fantasies about the son of Poseidon and pangs of disappointment as he walked by with his arm slung around his girlfriend were gone, to Nico's immense relief. Unfortunately, that's when Will Solace decided to saunter into his life, squabbling over every single cut and inspecting every injury with those gorgeous blue eyes. Nico could not bear to feel such pain again with Will, no matter how hard his heart hammered in his chest as the unsuspecting boy walked by…

Therefore, he decided to shut out Will completely, ignoring him every day, everywhere… or at least, _trying_ to...

Nico felt Will's grip on his wrists loosen as a look of hurt flashed across his sharp-featured face. He immediately felt guilty for his harsh comment as he noticed the blazing fire in Will's eyes diminish ever so slightly, his shoulders drooping. He lost himself in the boy's pained look and opened his mouth to apologize when the world around him began swimming with blurs of meshed colors. He gasped and slumped to the ground, his body reducing to a rather useless lump of flesh, and the last thing he saw was Will's hurt expression turn to one of shock and worry.

Light completely blinded Nico as he slowly gained consciousness, causing him to squint to get a glimpse of his surroundings. There were four white walls, each decorated with bushels of lush grape vines intertwining and dancing their way across the room, and a large window to to his left. An intricate-looking machine hummed next to him as he realized he was in the infirmary.

Nico tried to sit up properly, but gasped and slunk back down as a pang of intense pain burst across his back.

"You don't want to do that," a bored voice said. Nico looked across the room to see Will leaning against the wall, surveying him with an expressionless look on his face. Shifting uncomfortably under Will's gaze, Nico remembered what had happened, and Wills's pained expression flashed before him.

"Erm… so am I all right?"

"I don't know. I still have to test your blood." Will replied, his demeanor unreadable. He walked over and stuck a needle in Nico's arm, refusing to make eye contact.

"Will, I'm-"

"Shush, I'm taking a blood sample.

"But Will, I-"

"I said shush, now let my concentrate."

" _Will_ -"

 _"Nico_ -"

"WILL SOLACE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Nico cried exasperatedly, tearing the needle out of his skin. Will just stared at him in shock, and Nico saw this as a sign to continue.

He took in a shaky breath and said," Will, about this things I said back there… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that..."

Will had seemed to gain a peculiar interest in his feet and he refused to look Nico in the eye, his lips pursed.

Fidgeting with his fingers, Nico continued. "I'm really grateful that you came for me. I probably wouldn't even be here if you didn't-" he shakily laughed-" and not many people would have done that for me."

When Will yet again did not respond, he sighed," I don't really have anyone and no one really loves me, so-"

At that, Will snapped out of his haze in an instant and was fiercely gazing at Nico with an odd gleam in his eye.

"Don't say that. No one here would have survived without your help, and everyone is eternally grateful to you for that. So many people love you Nico, but you need to open up. You're special, all right… even if you don't know who you're special to…"

They held each other's gazes for a while, until Nico found himself blushing furiously and broke away. A tense stillness settled over the room until Will finally said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that-"

Nico sharply looked up, observing the flustered boy. Everything about him seemed so perfect… from the way his ruffled blonde hair fell messily across his face to the way his entire body seemed to be pulsing with vigor. Nico's hungry eyes made their way down from Will's perfectly tanned face to his chest, which lightly heaved up and down with every breath, and to his rather _fit_ torso, every curve and ripple delicately etched onto his thin shirt...

Snapping back into reality, Nico noticed how close Will had gotten. In fact, he could feel his warm breath tickling the side of his neck as he leaned in even closer. Will's wild hair brushed Nico's forehead as the two studied each other, their faces mere inches apart.

The tip of Will's lips curved up as he whispered in a low, husky voice," You know, you always seem to overlook those who actually care about you…" and then Nico found Will's smooth lips pressed fervently against his, his eyes fluttering close.

It felt as though a thousand fireworks had burst inside of Nico as he felt Will's hands skim over his hair and cup his cheek. He gasped in surprise and moaned into Will's mouth, tangling his fingers in the boy's shirt. Will laughed, his body vibrating against Nico's, and sent shivers down the his spine. Nico felt his own hands making their way up from Will's collarbone to his blonde hair, and nothing felt greater than the soft tufts of ruffled hair between his fingers. Nothing felt greater than being loved back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this chapter is the same as the first, but in Will's P.o.V., and I would like to dedicate it to Guest06 for the idea. Also, HashtagMC pointed out that Solangelo was not quite hinted at during the war (thanks by the way), but for the sake of the story, just go with it ;P).**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

Life must have really hated him. First off, his sister Kayla had accidentally spilled their last crate of healing salve all over the floor- and now they were nearly out. Second, the newest shipment of ambrosia had been halted by the blockade of Roman legionaries encircling the camp. And then there was the issue of the battle itself... Not only was he asked to refrain from fighting (curse his dreadful archery skills- _he was the damn son of_ Apollo, _for heaven's sake!_ ), but Will Solace was supposed to keep off the battlefield altogether, as well. No doubt the campers thought he would shoot them in the head by accident...

It was awful, knowing that his brothers and sisters were out there risking his lives while he hung back at the medical tent tending to wounds that only intensified his agony- wounds that he felt he could have somehow prevented. _Prevention is the best cure_ and all that jargon.

And that is precisely why Will did the exact opposite of what he was told to do and set out with his bow and quiver (however useless they may have been in his hands) towards the battlefield.

He caught his breath at the gruesome sight that lay ahead of him: thousands of throngs of grotesque, scaled, talon-ed, fanged, and even multi-headed monsters pressing against the demigod lines, cackling grins plastered on their flaking faces.

His heart caught in his throat as he gaped at the several lifeless bodies that littered the floor, the pools of red and black blood blood dancing to the clinks of swords, the determined yet weary miens of his brothers crinkling with frustration...

Suddenly, all thoughts of jumping in to help escaped as his breath hitched at the sight of a certain Nico di Angelo. Sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyebrows scrunched up with grit (quite adorably, in Will's opinion...), and his eyes glinting with a fierce determination, Nico looked like an unstoppable whirlwind of fury. Even the demons seemed to possess enough wit to stay clear of him and his infamous Stygian iron sword.

 _BOOM_! The ground tremored violently as Will tried in vain to steady himself, broken away from his transfixion. Demons of every shape, size, and color hurtled out of the earth, drool dripping from their snarling, yellowed fangs and their jagged claws twitching- as if aching to sink into demigod flesh.

Instinctively looking back to check that Nico was all right, Wills's heart raced as he noticed a _kampe_ nearing the startled demigod. The serpent demon's claws slashed across Nico's back, and Will had to suppress a yell as Nico fell to his knees in pain.

Energy surged inside of him, and he strung an arrow from his quiver onto his bow in one fluid motion. Centering his aim on the back of the _kampe_ 's flaky green head, Will pulled back the bowstring back. And fired.

 _Crack_. Even from afar, Will could hear the distinct sound of the Imperial gold-tipped arrow embedding itself in the serpent's skull and make out its grotesque smile faltering as it sunk to its knees and rolled over, arms still positioned to strike. Another twitch, and it lay motionless.

Will could not move for a moment as he closed his eyes and felt the world slow; he nearly choked on his breath as his thundering heart gradually calmed. Nico had been _this close_ from dying just then- one more second, and the monster's venomous talons would have scraped the life out of him. Not to mention his lucky shot... he had never aimed so precisely before...

Shaking out of his haze, Will rushed over to where Nico lay- still on his knees and slightly trembling. Kneeling down beside him, Will tried to ignore the heat that rushed to his cheeks as his eyes browsed over Nico's ebony hair firmly matted to his forehead, his chest heaving heavily into against his armor, or his strikingly dark eyes wide with disbelief...

" _Focus_!" Will chided himself. " _He almost_ died _a minute ago, you moron!"_

Gently trailing his hand over Nico's _kampe_ wound, Will chanted a healing mantra that clotted the ghastly gashes. He noticed how Nico had tensed under his touch and tried not to let himself jump to any conclusions. The boy was hurt; of _course_ he would recoil from any physical contact to his injury...

But still... every time Will glanced his way or waved, Nico would blush and quickly avert his gaze. The boy seemed to do everything he could to keep away from Will, but in the few moments where their paths crossed... gods, it was all Will could do to keep from ensnaring Nico in his arms, brushing his lips against his cheek, and-

Bringing his attention back to the real and currently injured Nico in front of him, Will grudgingly put on his professional mask and said," Nico, you're going to have to come with me to the infirmary. You've been hurt pretty nastily."

Will slung his quiver over his shoulder and waited for Nico to argue back. As expected, the son of Hades glared at him and muttered," I'm _fine_ , Solace. You've already saved the day, isn't that enough?"

Caging the annoyance deep inside of himself, Will gripped Nico's shoulders and a veneer of seriousness hardened his gaze. "Nico, the _kampe_ 's poison has already entered your bloodstream. We need to get you to the infirmary _now_. So come on, let me help you up."

He attempted to sling his arm around Nico to help him stand, but Nico just growled and sharply retracted, despite the pain dancing in his eyes. Nevertheless, he grumbled," I can walk there by myself."

Slowly rising from his crouch, Nico took a shaky breath and tried taking a step. He yelped and arched his back in agony as Will caught him by the wrists, forestalling his fall. Will wrapped his arm around Nico's waist and propped him up against his body, easily suppressing his weak attempts to escape.

Tired of Nico's failure to realize the gravity of the situation, Will cried out," Nico! What do you not understand? You've been poisoned by demon venom, and I need to get you to the infirmary now!"

Nico continued squirming under Will's clutch, and Will forced down a cry of frustration as he grit his teeth. What did this boy not understand about the fact that he was _currently dying_? Throwing him a glare that could have sent an entire legion of monsters shrinking back in fear, Will raved," _Nico-_ "

Bellowing in vexation, Nico balled his fists and cried,"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, SOLACE?"

Whoa...

Everything-the battle, war, the _world_ \- stopped as Will took in those words, painstakingly running through them over and over again.

Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Solace? _Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Solace?_ **_Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Solace?_**

A flicker of hurt must have betrayed his face since a flash of guilt coursed through Nico's eyes.

Will felt like running as far away as possible, just curling up into a tight ball in a lone corner. His glare turned into a clouded haze, his grip on Nico's wrists slackening.

Nico looked panicked as he opened his mouth to say something, but then he gasped and slumped onto Will's side, his eyes rolling back into his head as he lost consciousness.

Will gladly pushed his pain away as his medical mindset kicked in. He carefully slung Nico over his shoulders, making sure that his back was not under any strain or pressure.

The infirmary seemed miles away as Will grunted under the weight of a teenage boy dressed in full armor carrying a bulky sword- which seemed to be growing heavier by the second.

Finally, after several long minutes, Will sagged in relief at the familiar sight of the infirmary's pristine white walls and bustling corridors. He rushed inside, jostling past and hurriedly apologizing to everyone in his path. He could already feel Nico's life force ebbing away, an unraveling spool of thread.

After finding a clean, empty room, Will gently lay Nico down on his stomach on a cot. He hastily removed his armor and tore open his blood-soaked shirt- and gasped at the red blotches that had formed around the cuts. The poison had already taken affect.

Will grit his teeth. " _No, there's still time_ ," he told himself, collecting his wits. Taking a deep breath, Will set to work- cleaning off the grime and sweat from Nico's back, sucking out the poison, injecting antibiotics and small doses of nectar into his envenomed blood, and praying to every god he knew that Nico would not be taken away from him.

At last, Nico's jagged breaths and erratic heartbeat steadied, and Will slumped into a chair.

The past hour had been nothing but utter _hell_. He had bore through Nico spewing out frothy blood and foam, heard the occasional groan of agony, and throughout the whole damned experience, he found himself unable to conceive his world without the son of Hades. Nothing could compare to the flutter of his heart when he made the broody boy smile, and nothing could ever make the world stop the way it did when Nico lashed out at him earlier. Burying his head in his hands, Will closed his eyes and embraced the silence.

A knock on the door interrupted his peaceful bliss, and he looked up to find his brother Austin peeking through the doorway. Managing a grim smile, Will stood up to see what he needed.

Austin glanced at the cot, and a knowing gleam flashed in his eyes before he smirked. Will glared at him before muttering," What do you want?"

The playful grin remained on Austin's face as he replied," Need your help with a patient down at the right wing. Unless-"

"I'll come," Will blurted out. "Just... give me a minute..."

To Will's relief, Austin just nodded, closing the door behind him as he left.

Will turned back to Nico, slowly walking towards him. Asleep, Nico truly looked like an angel- his hair falling effortlessly across his brow, his pale skin almost aglow. Will knelt down beside the cot and took Nico's hand in his. Nico's cold fingers curled around his own, and Will's heart caught in his throat. He peered over the son of Hades, everything around him drowning away. Nothing- the war, the Romans, _himself_ \- mattered more than the oblivious boy before him.

Pressing his forehead against Nico's, Will savored every inch of Nico's touch. The tingles... the rapid heartbeats... the blushing... nothing could compare...

Nico muttered something that bore semblance to his name, and Will had to stifle the desire to call back.

 _Nico..._

* * *

Will had hardly focused the entire time he was helping Austin with a patient that had a reaction to demon blood. Yellow and purple boils, retching, discolored skin...yeesh. The scene where Nico had burst out at him kept replaying in Will's mind, yet he wanted nothing more than to be back in his room at Nico's side.

Finally, the Apollo cabin had been able to cure their patient with an odd salve of juniper root powder and ambrosia, and Will rushed back to Nico. Someone had clothed him in a fresh shirt, and he had begun to stir, tossing and turning in the cot and rubbing his eyes.

Will was nervous to know how Nico would react to waking up in a cot next to him; nevertheless, he stood his ground.

At last, Nico's eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright light, and he tried to sit up. Crying out as pain shot down his back, he slumped back down.

Trying to hide any trace of emotion, Will nonchalantly said," You don't want to do that."

Realizing that he was not alone, Nico jerked his gaze towards Will. His cheeks reddened as he asked," Erm... so am I all right?"

Biting his lip to keep from saying anything stupid, Will replied,"I don't know. I still have to test your blood." Walking over to the cot, Will looked away from Nico's piercing stare. _Steady, steady, steady... shit._

Nico looked extremely uncomfortable, his cheeks deepening even more, as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Will, I'm-"

"Shush, I'm taking a blood sample." _And I don't think I can look you in the eye without my insides completely combusting_ , Will bit back.

"But Will, I-"

Wait... Nico was still blushing.

"I said shush, now let me concentrate."

Why was he still blushing?

" _Will-_ "

Yeah, he was definitely blushing, Will grinned to himself.

" _Nico-_ "

And his eyes were gleaming in the light. And the sound of his name from Nico's mouth-

"WILL SOLACE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Nico cried, tearing the needle out of his skin. Will gaped at him in shock, shaking out of his- er... daydreams.

After a few heavy breaths, Nico composed himself and continued. "Will, about those things I said back there... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that..."

 _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit._

Hesitantly, Nico went on,"I'm really grateful that you came for me. I probably wouldn't even be here if you didn't"-he let out a humorless laugh-"and not many people would have done that for me."

Will continued his colorful string of curses in his head, praying that his face remained neutral.

Nico, slightly fazed by Will's reserve, stammered," I-I don't really have anyone and no one loves me, so-"

Suddenly, Will perked up. Oooooh boy, Nico truly had no idea, did he... Will gazed into Nico's eyes and willed himself to say everything that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past while.

Nico stared back, and for a moment, Will could swear that- past that facade of impassive nonchalance-there was a flicker of emotion on his face... Will found himself stepping closer, aching to smooth the jet-black hair out of the boy's wary eyes.

"Don't say that. No one here would have survived without your help, and everyone is eternally grateful for that. So many people love you, Nico, but you need to open up. You're special, even if you don't know who you're special to..."

Nico had tensed even further, and Will felt like the world's biggest idiot. What was he even saying?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that-" he began, but was cut off by Nico sharply looking up at him. Will noticed how Nico seemed to be taking him in, but was even more surprised at how the seemingly-impassive boy was so flushed.

Then, everything snapped into place. All the shy smiles, the blushing... maybe they weren't because Nico _dis_ liked him, but- oh gods. Was it possible... that-?

Will's heart was practically tearing apart his insides now. In a stupor, he murmured," You know, you always seem to overlook those who actually care about you..."

Then, the world exploded. Or at least, it might have, but neither boy would have noticed- or cared, for that matter.

Without hesitating, thinking, or even breathing, Will leaned down, tilted Nico's chin up with a finger, and kissed him.

Gently pushing Nico against the wall, Will sat at the edge of the cot and lightly touched Nico's cheek, embracing the surge of energy pulsing from his heart.

It took a moment for Nico to realize what was going on, but then he kissed back.

 _He kissed back._

Pressed close together, neither could hear anything over the synced beating of their hearts.

And this time, the rugged breaths, heated cheeks, and gleaming eyes weren't from the poison...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I decided to continue this story. It is set after the war, right when Nico confesses his previous crush on Percy.**

 **Just a warning, this is just some fluff and not much happens until the next chapter- but fear not! That will be posted soon (hopefully?) and I hope y'all like this in the meantime~ ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the part in italics., any of the characters, setting, etc. (creds to RICK RIORDAN :D)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _"'For a long time,' Nico said,' I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.'_

 _Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he had heard correctly. Then back at Nico. 'You-'_

 _'Yeah,' Nico said. 'You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys.'_

 _'You? So you mean-'_

 _'Right.'_

 _Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

 _'Wait,' Percy said. 'So you mean-'_

 _'Right,' Nico said again. 'But it's cool- we're cool. I mean, I see now... you're cute, but you're not my type.'_

 _'I'm not your type... wait. So-'_

 _'See you around, Percy,' Nico said. 'Annabeth.'_

 _She raised her hand for a high five. Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting."_

The sun stood high and bright in the sky, and the birds sang and chattered away, as if to congratulate the demigods on their success against Gaea. Nico contentedly sauntered across the field, and when he finally reached the other side, he shoved his hands in his pockets and flashed Will a shy grin.

Will smiled back, his blue eyes crinkling and his sandy-blonde hair practically aglow in the sunlight. He nodded towards where Annabeth was currently on her knees laughing and Percy was staring into space, stupefied. "What was that all about?"

"Aahhh... nothing, really."

Will opened his mouth to protest, but then decided against it, shrugging. Instead, to Nico's chagrin, he began lecturing him on the severe repercussions of shadow travelling for, oh- only the fifty _zillionth_ time that day.

"Really, Nico, you be more watchful of your health. You practically traveled half-way around the world- and not just yourself, but two others and a _fifteen hundred pound statue_ , as well! Your body's cellular systems are not meant to undergo such a strenuous task! Such stress could have caused physical and psychological stimulants... produce mental tension that... depleting energy reserves..."

Will's voice (and rather vast knowledge of medical vocabulary that was completely incomprehensible to Nico) faded away until it was merely a distant buzz, and Nico fell into his own world of thoughts, still grinning ear-to-ear.

Everything was perfect- so perfect, that it didn't even seem real.

 _But it is_ , Nico kept reminding himself. Gaea had been defeated. The Roman and Greek camps had made peace after centuries of brutal feuding and even allied with one another. Nico had finally dispelled of his greatest, most guarded secret. And then, of course, there was Will...

Will- who loved him back.

"Oi! Death boy! You awake?" Will asked, snapping his fingers in Nico's face.

Nico jolted back into reality and nodded, hoping that Will hadn't said anything _too_ important.

"Good. Glad to have you back," Will laughed. "So are you coming peacefully or not?"

Nico panicked, not having heard a single word that Will had said. "Um... yes?"

Will smirked, making Nico panic even more. "Good. I was hoping we wouldn't have to argue about it."

Blushing, Nico stammered,"Uh, um... what is it, exactly, that just agreed to do?"

Laughing, Will teasingly nudged Nico in the shoulder, and Nico felt the warm tinge in his cheeks grow hotter.

His eyes still sparkling mockingly, Will finally said," You're due three days in the infirmary."

"Three-what?" Nico blinked, then thrust his arms out in frustration and cried," but I'm perfectly fine!"

Will gave Nico a pointed look (as Nico valiantly yet unsuccessfully tried to ignore the cute way Will's eyebrows scrunched up when he was frustrated) and muttered," Here we go..."

Nico just glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Finally, Will sighed and said," If you'd been listening, you'd have heard me clarify this already. Human bodies are not cut out for traveling as a shadow- let along transporting others along with them, as well. Your systems need time to adjust back to your solid form, and your energy _definitely_ needs to be replenished- unless, of course, you'd _prefer_ to melt into a shadow permanently."

 _Damn_. Will was hot when he got all lecture-y and everything. His eyes were gleaming and his arms were crossed over his rather broad chest, every detail etched into his thin shirt.

Nevertheless, Nico tore his eyes away and continued:

"But why do I have to stay at the _infirmary_ for that- why not just my cabin?"

Will laughed at that. "I think that we've all established that you are _completely_ unreliable"-Nico blinked in surprise and he opened his mouth to protest but Will continued-"and need to be kept under custody for the next few days."

Stifling a groan, Nico crossed his arms and glared at his feet.

"Hey, Death Boy! I didn't know it was such a bad thing to be stuck with me, considering the _last_ time we were together in the infirmary..."

Nico yelped, his cheeks flushing red, and Will burst out laughing.

"You're adorable," Will hummed, wrapping his arms around Nico's stomach and resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder.

Forgetting everything that had just happened, Nico sunk into his arms, savoring the warmth from his body. "Mm... yeah, yeah..." he murmured back.

"So you're coming, right?" Will sighed into his ear while burying himself deeper into his shoulder.

"This is utter blackmail," Nico breathed, trying to subtly wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his palms off on his jeans.

Will just flashed him a devilish smirk as he chuckled," Who says I play fair?"

Nico tried to wiggle out of Will's grasp but was only pressed further into his chest as Will yanked him back. His eyes bulged as Will then ran his hands down his sides, resting at his waist.

"You're either coming peacefully, or I will have to personally carry you there myself- and you know that I won't mind that one bit."

Nico's heart was pounding against his chest, and he wouldn't be surprised if Will could feel it, as well.

His mind was exploding, and he couldn't feel anything around him except Will's breath hot on his neck. He was completely and utterly unfocused- unable to process anything.

So, of course, he did the stupidest thing that came to mind.

He shadow traveled away.

* * *

 _Ow_ , Nico groaned and he rubbed his neck as his eyes fluttered open. His clouded vision cleared and he tried to sit up straight.

Big mistake.

He yelped as his foot slipped, losing its gripping, and his arms flailed out to grab onto something. His hands caught something, and Nico looked down to find himself dangling about fifty feet above the ground off a tree branch.

Great. He had just shadow traveled himself to the top of a goddamned tree (and a rather _tall_ , goddamned tree, for that matter). Grunting, he hauled himself back onto the branch, and his head spun with the effort. Looking around, he recognized the camp woods through black spots that dotted his vision.

Sighing, he slumped against a branch and closed his eyes until the memory of everything that had just happened came crashing back.

Shit. _Shit_.

He had just done the one thing that Will had specifically asked him not to do- shadow travel. And for what- escape being alone with Will for three days? Why was it, that whenever the gods literally handed him a good opportunity, he just chucked it away?

He cursed colorfully in a way that would have made Mr. D proud.

How long had he been out? Five minutes? Five hours? Clearly, he had passed out for some time...

 _Ok, maybe I_ do _need some time at the infirmary..._ Nico grumbled to himself while fumbling around the branches for a way down. He could just shadow travel again, but seeing as how _that_ went the first time, he wisely decided against it. No need to test out his _fabulous_ luck again and end up in an abandoned hospital or something...

There was no good grip on the bark, either, so climbing down wasn't an option...

"Aarghhh!" Nico yelled, clenching his hair. He was tired, exasperated, and felt like the world's biggest idiot. Not only was he stuck up in a stupid tree for Hades knows how long, but Will was probably utterly shocked, confused, and _mad_ as to why Nico just left.

Why would someone like Will- always smiling, bright, and _perfect_ \- fall for someone like him in the first place- what did Will see?

Then Nico smiled at how Will always casually slung his arm around his waist, always leaned his head against his shoulder when he was tired, always pecked his cheek when no one was looking...

Sighing, Nico cleared his bleary mind and looked down again. Desperation started crawling up his throat- there was no possible, safe way to get down this tree, unless...

Nico immediately perked up as he heard the rustle of footsteps coming from down below. His eyes skimmed over the forest floor as he yelled out," Hey! Up here!"

Relief flooded his veins as the figure looked up and said," Nico? What are you doing up there?"

"Jason! Thank the gods! I need help getting down."

"But how'd you get up there in the first place?"

"Long story..." Nico bit his lip with impatience. "Just help-please?"

Jason just smirked and shook his head. "All right, but you're due an explanation afterwards-"

"Yes! Fine, anything! Just- get me the hell outta here." Nico breathed a sigh of relief at his luck- who better than a son of Zeus to help him down a tree?

Jason just laughed and flew up to where Nico sat, nearly bouncing with relief and joy. Nico slung his arm around Jason's back as he climbed onto his back, and they both flew back down. Nico jumped off and fell to the floor, practically hugging the leafy forest mulch, and Jason cocked his head in confusion. "How long were you even up there?"

Nico looked up at him and stood up. "I'd like to know that too."

Jason just laughed. "Ok, then. Let's just get you back to camp."

So they walked back- Jason sauntering along, and Nico starting to build up with fear again. How would he explain what happened to Will? What possible explanation was there as to why Nico _shadow traveled_ away at the thought of spending time at the infirmary with his _goddamned boyfriend_? His nerves almost made him want to be safe up in that tree again. _Almost_.

Just as they neared the camp, Jason paused and looked down at Nico. "You never told me why you were up there, you know."

Nico ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his stomach flipflopping nervously. He looked up at Jason's inquiring eyes and hesitantly, told him everything that had happened.

Jason just stared at Nico for a second before he burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as a wide-eyed Nico sputtered,' Hey- Jason?! It's not even that funny! What's wrong with you?"

Shaking his head, Jason just said," What's wrong with _me_? _I'm_ not the one who shadow traveled away from my _boyfriend_ -"

Nico groaned, which just made Jason laugh some more. Finally, when he was able to gain control over himself again, Jason grinned at Nico and they began walking again. "You know, you can just explain what you felt to Will. I'm sure he'll understand."

"But what sort of moron just disappears in front of his boyfriend like that?"

Jason scrunched his eyebrows and gave Nico a serious look. "You're absolutely right. I wouldn't be surprised if Will breaks up with you and never speaks to you again now."

"Aargh!" Nico yelled. "Jason, this is serious!"

Jason just flashed Nico a cheeky grin and yanked him towards the infirmary. When they reached the entrance, Jason pushed Nico inside and waved a cocky farewell. Nico glared daggers at him, but Jason was already walking away. _Hades help me..._

He saw Will's sister Kayla walking by with a small bottle of unicorn draught and rushed towards her. "Hey, um, Kayla- have you seen Will anywhere?"

Kayla flashed him a knowing grin and he blushed. "Yeah, he's in the third room to the right of the left hallway," she said, pointing towards a large, wooden door, before giving him one last wink and heading off.

Nico bit his lip and fiddled with the hem of his sleeves, eyeing the door with great qualm, and squeezed his eyes shut. _You can do this. You can do this. You can_ -

"Nico?"

His eyes popped open as he recognized that oh-so-familiar voice. Grimacing, he shrunk into himself before peeping up at the shocked face that peered back at him. "H-hey Will..."


End file.
